Cuando la noche cae
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry frunció el ceño mientras vigilaba Malfoy Manor desde la distancia. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza. Entonces vio un brillo y se acercó al lugar donde un muchacho de ojos verdes le miró.


_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Cuando cae la noche...  
**

Harry frunció el ceño mientras vigilaba Malfoy Manor desde la distancia. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza. Levantó la cara y miró al cielo, sin duda esta era una de las razones por las que el dueño de la mansión había luchado por conservar la propiedad, pensó.

Con su traje de auror agitándose por el frío viento del lugar buscó en los alrededores a alguien más. En su opinión era absurdo que el jefe lo pusiera a vigilar Malfoy Manor cuando el único Malfoy que había sobrevivido a la guerra había sido Draco Malfoy, quien Harry dudaba seriamente que haya apoyado a la fuga de los mortífagos del mes pasado, pero allí estaba, congelándose en los fríos bosques de Wiltshire solo para cumplirle sus caprichos a ese cabrón que de seguro estaba frente a una chimenea calientita burlándose de él.

No obstante, desobedeciendo órdenes se acomodó la bufanda roja y los guantes, y desde el árbol más seguro que encontró se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento. Esta noche Parkinson, Nott y Zabini habían accesado a la mansión, a saber que hacer, y al parecer se quedarían a dormir por lo que al menos sabía que Malfoy estaría bien.

Abrió los ojos y sacó un cigarrillo que fumó lentamente mientras observaba los alrededores. Hermione odiaba el humo a matar y Ron odiaba la actitud que Harry había tomado desde que terminó la guerra con otras personas que no fueran los Weasley y sus amigos de Hogwarts, por lo que pedirles a alguno de ellos que lo acompañaran en esa aburrida misión habría sido inútil.

No obstante se sentía un poco solo. Decir que Ron odiaba su actitud era poco. El pelirrojo se estaba distanciando de él, porque insistía que debía dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Harry tenía que admitir que se había vuelto un poco cabrón, hijo de..., y demás, pero tenía que admitir que era momento de vivir su vida como le diera la gana, después de haber desperdiciado su adolescencia huyendo de un loco maniático. Al menos por momentos olvidaba todo eso. Y si, estaba consciente de que jugaba un poco con ellos, pero Harry no era el que los buscaba. Era al revés.

Harry solo...

_Aprovechaba la situación._

Y sin embargo, sin importar toda la compañia que pudiera conseguir se sentía solo.

Ojalá, pensó. Ojala pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Que le permitiera olvidar la guerra, que calmara sus pesadillas.

Fue entonces cuando una luz brilló en los alrededores que Harry, poniéndose en marcha, decidió patearle el trasero a Draco Malfoy por ser lo suficiente estúpido para jugar al mortífago nuevamente. Pero, lejos de lo que Harry esperaba, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos salieron al bosque, buscando que pudo alterar moméntaneamente las barreras de su mansión.

_Draco Malfoy_

_..._

_¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía cara a cara?_

No pudo evitarlo y lo escaneo.

Estaba realmente atractivo y había llamado su atención inmediatamente, cosa que nunca sucedía. Miró sus ojos por un pequeño rato. Sin querer dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Supuso que extrañaba ver cerca al bastardo.

Quizá podría...

Negó con la cabeza. Es decir. ¿Acaso no era de los que no creían en las relaciones? ¿Por qué entonces estaba considerando a Draco Malfoy, sangrepura, cuyo deber era casarse y producir un heredero?

Draco Malfoy no era cualquier rubio hueco al cual seducir y luego botar como lo hacía generalmente con los otros. Este era DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK. Si el solo nombre, que recolectaba magia negra en sus apellidos, te gritaba que involucrarse con él era una estupidez; la mirada de odio que le precedía te lo confirmaba.

Harry hacía que los demás lloriquearan por él. En caso de que Draco Malfoy lo hiciera, cosa que dudaba seriamente, primero le iba a partir la cara y después...

_Después le lanzaría un crucio, un sectusempra y finalmente un Avada_

Y luego... quizá lloraría un poquito. Pero no por Harry, más bien de la vergüenza de haberse dejado engañar. Suspiro. Dejando esas ideas aparte, Harry observó como el rubio miró por un rato a lo lejos y frunció el ceño buscando a los alrededores pero no pareció encontrar nada y volvió a la mansión. Harry supuso que, dado que el escape era información confidencial, de haber tenido el rubio algo que ver con mortífagos estos se habrían presentado ante él o él hubiera abierto las barreras hacia otros. Pero no. No había hecho nada.

Pronto se escucharon quejidos adoloridos en los alrededores y entonces, aprovechando que él había visto la dirección donde se produjo la explosión de luz, se dirigió hacia allí.

Sus pasos hicieron el menor ruido posible y apuntó con la varita las sombras que parecían moverse a la distancia esperando que los otros tomaran su varita y lo atacasen. Quiza por ello, cuando vio a tres adolescentes tirados en el suelo con cuatro niños encima, no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente los ojos.

Especialmente cuando frente a él, estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos negros mirandole con la boca abierta.

* * *

Elliot suspiró por quinta vez mientras veía a Carina y Berenice corretearse entre sí y mecía suavemente a Gabriel en sus piernas. Estaban en Hogsmade y habían aparecido la noche anterior en Inglaterra justo enfrente de Harry. Había sido raro, porque apenas caer, ellos habían reconocido el lugar y Elliot se había preguntado que hacía el moreno ahí, cuando que los encontrara el rubio habría sido lo más probable. No obstante, supuso que había sido lo mejor. Aún recordaba la cara de su padre al encontrarlos en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, cuyas barreras habían impedido que aparecieran en su interior y les había costado trabajo convencer al moreno de que Elliot, las gemelas y el bebé eran sus futuros hijos.

Había sido una suerte enorme que sea una versión joven de su padre, porque seguro a su padre Draco le hubiera dado un infarto que su hijo mayor sea una copia exacta de Potter. Quien por cierto, gracias a Merlín, aún conservaba Grimmauld Place, por lo que tuvieron un lugar donde quedarse. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que su padre sacaría un cigarro, logrando que lo metiera de nuevo en su bolsillo y lo escuchó quejarse nuevamente de no haber ido a comprar algo para cocinar. Como no era la primera vez que lo escuchaban todos lo ignoraron. Elliot siguió arrullando a Gabe tratando de olvidar que su estómago le reclamaba alimento.

_Adelante_

_Atrás_

_Adelante_

_Atrás_

Escuchando las continuas quejas de los otros,que incluso lo estaban hartando a él, miró a los dos que platicaban. Frente a él estaba su padre Draco, de 19 años, dándole indicaciones de cómo llegar a la cafetería más cercana a su papá Harry, que crispado por los nervios de cuidar a 9 personas menores que él que se quejaban constantemente por el hambre, trataba inúltimente que Kyle, el ahijado del rubio e hijo de Pansy, se quedara quieto.

"Interesante"-pensó -"Con tantas personas en el área que no conoce, fue precisamente a preguntarle a padre por ayuda cuando se supone que se odian"

Miró a los alrededores, observando el interés que provocaba la escena en los magos del lugar. Por un momento le pareció mirar una cabellera pelirroja pero ésta había desaparecido tan pronto como la había localizado. Elliot y compañia habían supuesto que los llevaría a la madriguera a comer con Ron y Hermione, pero por alguna razón no había sucedido así.

Además ¿Donde estaban?

_¿No se suponía que eran los mejores amigos de su padre?_

-Entonces- se oyó la voz del rubio y Elliot se permitió mirarlo y sonreír suavemente. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y sus ojos grises, más fuertes que los del bebé que sostenía, se mostraban un poco exasperado por las constantes preguntas del ojiverde que interrumpían su explicación-cuando veas la librería, da vuelta a la derecha y la verás- dijo Draco finalmente y Elliot pareció por un momento ver a su rubio padre, con sus 33 años, tratar de explicarle algo a su amado esposo.

Elliot amplió la sonrisa. En realidad no creía que hubieran sido explicaciones difíciles pero sabía que Harry no estaba prestando atención mientras trataba que ninguno de los pequeños cruzara la calle sin su consentimiento. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, todo recto, florería, derecha, librería, derecha y cafetería. Sonrío slytherinmente y observó la cara de frustración de su padre crecer.

-¿Es que...No puedes hacerme un mapa o algo, Malfoy?

-¿Me ves cara de Granger, Potter?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo y se sorprendió cuando el chico de 17 años, que parecía una copia exacta de Potter carcajeo ruidosamente, ganandose una mirada ofendida del moreno- para qué tendría pergamino en mano cuando estoy solo dando un paseo por la calle. Además tu vives por aquí y te la pasas todo el día en el ministerio. ¡Deberías saber donde comer!

-Es que- dijo irritado mientras veía el desorden con los nueve infantes que no podía calmar. Kyle por fin se había soltado y ahora perseguía a las dos niñas frente a él. Harry pasó la mano por sus cabellos y Draco enfocó la mirada hacia lo que veía Harry.

-¿Son todos tuyos? - preguntó- ¿De donde los sacaste?

Harry suspiró y Elliot no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Él, sus dos hermanas mellizas y Gabriel eran hijos de Harry y Draco (cuya identidad no le habían dicho a Harry), Kyle era el ahijado del rubio, Mark era hijo de Blaise y Matthew de Theo, y finalmente Hugo y Rose eran hijos de sus tíos Hermione y Ron.

-Los encontré- dijo bajito

-Los encontraste-repitió su padre con la ceja alzada- Los encontraste y te los quedaste-dijo como si pudiera creerle pero con el tono de detector de mentiras que él y sus hermanos difícilmente pasaban.

- Eh...¿si?-dijo mirándolo inocentemente.

-¿Donde?-preguntó el sangrepura con una ceja alzada

Sabiendo que no podía contestar esa pregunta, no pudo evitar enrojecer y admitir a regañadientes que Draco Malfoy era el único que podía devolver a Harry a sus torpes 16 años.

_De todas maneras, ¿por qué no le preguntó a alguien más?_

Harry no solía ser malo siguiendo indicaciones, pero tener a cinco niños corriendo junto con 3 adolescentes (de los cuales uno era su hijo mayor) y un bebé vigilandolo a distancia era realmente un gran distractor. Miró al rubio que ahora observaba a los niños fijamente, prestando especial atención a las gemelas y a Elliot. Sabía por el moreno que casi le era idéntico, que ellos cuatro eran sus hijos y de su futura pareja. Una pareja que obviamente era rubia si se fijaba en los cabellos del bebé.

_Al parecer si encontraría a alguien que calmase sus pesadillas_

Los miró con orgullo durante un segundo hasta que las gemelas chocaron con un jarrón que obviamente tendría que pagar. El enojo y la frustración volvieron a él y se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.

-Elliot, será mejor que calmes a tus hermanas y primos o me obligarás a dejarlos a su suerte.

Elliot asintió y se dirigió a Matt, que tenía su misma edad y observaba divertido la escena entre sus tíos, y le hizo ademán de tomar la mano de los más pequeños que corrían, por lo que pronto Rose y Hugo estaban sujetos a éste. Y luego miró a Mark quien negó con la cabeza, él no calmaría a las gemelas, por lo que le entregó a Gabriel quien hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

Elliot miró entonces a Harry con una sonrisa triunfante cuando Mark le extendió al bebé y tomó la mano de un atrapado Kyle. Recibió gustosamente la mirada de odio y le sonrió altaneramente. Fue un error. La mirada de su papá se petrificó y miró asustado al rubio frente a él que con la ceja arqueada observaba a las gemelas.

Gabriel seguía llorando y con la mirada le dijo a su papá que se encargara de Gabriel, sacandolo de lo que Elliot suponía estaba pensando, mientras veía como negaba freneticamente con la cabeza. Suspiró y luego se dispuso a parar de una vez a las gemelas. La mirada de Draco se detuvo entonces en Potter y observó como poco a poco la magia se alborotaba por alguna razón y sintió lastima por él. Eso sinceramente era un desastre. Los niños más pequeños jugaban sin parar y sin hacer caso a los 3 adolescentes que difícilmente les podían mantener quietos, el bebé no paraba de llorar y Potter estaba en alguno de sus ya no tan frecuentes berrinches mágicos.

Caminó hacia Potter, quien lo miró sorprendido y tomó al bebé mientras lo arrullaba con su magia. Era un truco que había tomado de Natalie, una chica que como él trabajaba voluntariamente con los niños huerfanos e hijos de mortífagos, y lo meció suavemente. Gabriel entonces guardó silencio y ante el asombro de Harry, Draco sacó de su bolsillo un llavero con un pequeño juguete en él, que dejo libre para el pequeño.

Los 3 adolescentes le miraron con curiosidad y agradecimiento, claramente hartos de todo ese desorden. Ignoró la boca abierta de Potter y cruzó a su lado.

-Sus nombres y edad- dijo el rubio dirigiendose a los tres parados frente a él. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, porque creyó ver a Theo por un momento.

-Elliot, 17

-Marcus, 16

-Matthew, 17

Draco asintió y los miró. Marcus tenía un niño con él, Matthew dos. Le entregó a Elliot al bebé y le quitó a Rose a Matthew dandosela a Potter. La niña parecía familiarizada con él, porque no se quejó.

-¿Podrás solo con una, no Potter?- dijo- Tengo una hora libre, te acompañaré a la cafetería y luego te "dejaré a tu suerte"- repitió burlón.

Las gemelas, que observaban con curiosidad el intercambio rieron entre ellas y extendieron su mano hacia Draco, tal como lo hacían las damas sangrepuras, cómo si supieran quien era. Draco pareció un poco indeciso ante este cambio pero las tomó y solo entonces, fuera de llantos y quejas, Harry entonces se permitió mirar a sus "futuros hijos", tratando de borrar la última idea estúpida que tuvo.

Pero sucedió lo contrario.

Elliot era de ojos verdes y cabello negro como él, pero su piel era pálida. Gabriel de cabello rubio y de ojos entre azules y grises, parecia tener una melena indomable.

Pero las gemelas...

Por Merlín, pensó observandolas mejor.

¡Eran una copia mezclada de él y Malfoy!

Tenían un cabello sedoso y ojos brillantes, que correspondía al color del cabello y ojos de uno de los progenitores dando a lugar a una rubia de ojos verdes y una pelinegra de ojos grises. Merlín, como no se dió cuenta que ese color de gris plateado solo los había visto en los ojos de Malfoy

Miró a Elliot como suplicandole que sea mentira y este rio divertido, alzandose de hombros. Y por supuesto, se dijo Harry. Elliot y sus hijas caminaban de forma elegante y silenciosa entre todos los magos del lugar.

-¿Tienes suficiente dinero?-le preguntó el rubio y Harry asintió torpemente.

-Perfecto, vamos a un lugar cerca de aquí.

-¿Nos llevaras a la Cabeza de Puerco?- pregunto Rose y Draco la miró despacio. Se parecía a Granger ¿No?

Meneó la cabeza. Era un estupidez. Primero veía a Theo y luego a la sabelotodo.

-Por Merlín, no. Iremos a un lugar sencillo pero no tan malo.

Los adolescentes suspiraron aliviados y lo siguieron prontamente. Cuando los niños hicieron amago de soltarse, Draco los miró fríamente.

-Si no se quedan quietos los voy a hechizar de manera que nunca, NUNCA, en su vida puedan volver a jugar.

Los pequeños tragaron saliva pero las gemelas no parecieron asombrarse, porque en seguida se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

-Pero tenemos hambre- se quejó Carina.

-Y solo se nos olvida si jugamos- completó Berenice.

Draco las miró con los ojos entrecerrados y alzó la ceja.

-Entonces, con más razón se van a quedar quietas si no quieren que no les sirvan postre.

-¿Nos darás postres?-repitieron emocionadas y se acomodaron para caminar a la misma altura que Malfoy.

-Si se portan bien-prometió.

-¡Genial!

-No te has presentado- reprochó Carina- siempre hay que presentarse.

-No me gusta presentarme.- objetó el mayor.

-No es que te vayamos a rechazar la mano o algo así.

-Es de mala educación hacerlo- comentó Berenice y de alguna manera Harry sintió que sus 3 hijos le miraban con reproche.

Harry bufó y rodó los ojos para la diversión de sus hijos, que parecían amar hacerlo sufrir. Draco, por su parte, rio suavemente y meneó la cabeza, logrando que las gemelas rieran entusiasmadas ante su logro. Solo entonces, paró un momento y les soltó las manos. Con la misma velocidad, hizo una breve inclinación que todos, excepto los hijos de Ron, respondieron.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black-susurró-Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Malfoy y Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Ahora -dijo volviendo a tomarles las manos a las gemelas-caminen, o pasara la hora y ese cuatrojos inútil que tienen por guía los dejará sin comer.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y continuaron su camino. Harry tragó saliva sin poder creer que las gemelas se quedaran conformes por primera vez en el día y caminó cuando Elliot le gritó que se estaban quedando.

-¿Entonces?-encuchó que el rubio les preguntaba a las niñas- ¿Como se llaman?

-Yo soy Carina

-Y yo Berenice

Draco se detuvo un momento.

-Son nombres de constelaciones-dijo sorprendido.- Son nombres hermosos.

Las gemelas rieron.

-Si- dijeron orgullosamente- Padre quería nombrarnos con nombres de constelaciones a todos pero papá no se lo permitió.

-¿Cuantos son?

Harry tragó saliva.

-Somos 4- respondió feliz Berenice.

-Elliot, Gabriel y nosotras- completó Carina

-Cuatro- dijo impactado el rubio mientras miraba a Elliot y al bebé, y Harry frunció el ceño esperando un comentario como los que les decía a los Weasley sobre la procreación de los hijos, no obstante, Draco solo dio una muestra se admiración- Increíble.

-¿Por qué es increíble?- gruño Harry. Si decía algo sobre sus propios hijos le iba a partir la cara.

Se horrorizó.

_Por Merlín_

_Admitió que eran hijos de ambos_

Miró al rubio malhumorado. Draco lo miró sin entender pero prosiguió su camino.

-Ellas son sangrepuras- dijo como si lo explicara todo

-¿Y qué?

-Lo que pa...,-Elliot dudo- lo que él quiere decir es que usualmente los sangrepuras solo tienen un hijo o dos, si se permiten tener una niña.

-¿Por qué?-repitió bruscamente.

Draco rodó los ojos

-Por la cuestión del heredero

-Esas son estupideces

Draco alzó la ceja amenazadoramente y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el ojiverde se detuviera.

-Serán estupideces para tí que no logras ni tener una pareja fija, ni esperas tener una familia- dijo mirando a Harry- pero a otras personas si que nos interesa serle leales a las ideas de nuestra pareja y a las nuestras. Perdónanos Oh, NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ por no andar de cama en cama y seguir los ideales que nos inculcaron acerca de cómo buscar una pareja para casarnos...

Harry retrocedió entre ofendido y dolido. Él no andaba de cama en cama.

-Pues tal vez esas ideas fue lo que llevó a tus...

-¡Harry!- gritó Elliot como sabiendo que iba a decir. -Por favor- le susurró...- Estará solo una hora con nosotros...

El moreno gruño pero asintió.

-Entonces- dijo feliz el ojiverde menor poniendose a la altura del rubio, ante las pequeñas risas burlonas de sus amigos que ignoró- ¿Te molestaría tener una familia de más de dos personas?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban por las calles.

-No, no en realidad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No?-interrogó.

Draco lo miró exasperado.

-No, Potter. No. -dijo frustrado- Se que me tienes en mal concepto pero estás pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo.

-¿Por qué no?-siguió el ojiverde ignorando lo último

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron a coro las gemelas y Draco suspiró sabiendo que no podría escaparse de ellas a menos que les respondiera la verdad. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Porque no me gustó ser hijo único. En algún momento quede solo por completo.

Harry lo observó abrir la puerta de la cafetería y se sintió culpable. Elliot había dicho que ellos se quedarían solo un día, como prueba de un hechizo giratiempo que estaba practicando su tía Hermione (a quién por cierto, haría pagar en el futuro por enviar a sus hijos así de la nada) y Harry había convivido con ellos desde ayer mientras Malfoy apenas pasaría una hora con ellos. Miró al rubio quien reía y platicaba con las gemelas y los adolescentes y se permitió sonreir despacio. Quizá, quizá la soledad los había llevado hasta juntarse y de ahí se habían enamorado y casado. Quizá gracias a ello habían nacido esos cuatro hijos que parecían quererlo a él y adorar al rubio.

Draco sin embargo, estaba tan cómodo entre ellos que se quedo una hora más. Cuando el rubio se despidió alegando prisa, Harry se permitió darle las gracias con una sonrisa que para su sorpresa fue correspondida.

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus hijas lo felicitaron.

* * *

Harry miró a su hijo mayor mientras lo abrazaba en forma de despedida. Pronto desaparecerían, así que quería estar ahí mientras lo hicieran.

-¿Sabes papá? -Comentó Elliot- Me alegró mucho poder encontrarte y encontrar a papá Draco.

-¿En serio?-dijo un poco apenado- No fuimos exactamente como lo esperabas

Elliot rió y negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, fueron exactamente igual

-¿A sí?

-Si. Ustedes ser comportan así todo el tiempo, pese a lo mucho que se aman. -guardó silencio un momento y luego volvió a sonreir-Cuando la noche cae- comentó Elliot- es porque un nuevo día se acerca.

-¿Qué significa?

-No lo se, sinceramente-carcajeo, y Harry se sintió contagiado de su felicidad- Pero papá Draco sí. Deberías preguntarle, después de todo, sé que él te dijo esa frase y tu te adueñaste de ella como un lema de vida.

Entonces desaparecieron.

* * *

Harry espero pacientemente la respuesta a su pregunta desde la entrada de Malfoy Manor. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza. Levantó la cara y miró al cielo, para luego volver sus ojos verdes a la persona frente a él.

Con su traje de auror agitándose por el frío viento del lugar buscó en los alrededores a alguien más, esperando encontrar a los chiquillos fastidiosos que se había encontrado ayer. Se acomodó la bufanda roja y los guantes, y miro a Malfoy que, cubierto con su bufanda verde, lo miraba pensativo.

-Cuando la noche cae- repitió Draco- es porque un nuevo día se acerca.

Harry asintió.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Draco observó por un momento las afueras de Malfoy Manor y sin verlo preguntó.

-¿De donde escuchaste eso?

-Elliot me lo dijo-confesó

-Ese muchacho que se parecía a tí.

-Si.

El rubio guardó silencio y lo miro. El corazón de Harry se detuvo un momento al admirarlos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Sin duda era guapo.

- Mi padre solía decirmelo- confesó finalmente Draco- significa que sin importar lo malo que sea nuestra vida, o los errores que hayamos cometido hasta ahora siempre podremos superarlos y seguir adelante. Siempre podremos ser felices de nuevo.

Pese a que nunca apreció a Lucius Malfoy, Harry comprendió entonces porque el había adoptado la frase del rubio. Porque de algún modo había sido éste quien le había dado una oportunidad para olvidar su doloroso pasado, lleno de personas que había perdido y había llenado ese hueco con una familia nueva, con un nuevo tipo de amor.

_Draco había sido el día que había eclipsado su noche._

Sonrió entonces y le tomó la mano a Draco quien lo observó confundido.

-¿Potter?

-Gracias, Draco.- dijo besandole la mejilla y haciendo que el otro retrocediera sorprendido

-¿Potter te sientes bien?

Harry rió infantilmente, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y movió su mano ligeramente. Luego tomandole la mano le dejó un pequeño collar con un dije de plata.

-¿El primer signo del cortejo es un regalo que represente algo que te guste de esa persona, no?- preguntó.- Me gustan tus ojos plateados. Te veo mañana-y se desapareció

Draco miro la cadena y luego miró hacia el lugar donde Potter estaba hace unos segundos

_¿Harry Potter estaba siguiendo las reglas del cortejo sangrepura?_

_¿Esa que exigía un montón de reglas que ni él se animaba a tomar?_

_¿Harry-soy-el- chico-que- no- quiere-una- relación- Potter?_

Una leve carcajada a su lado se escuchó y Draco miró a Pansy que sonreía divertida.

-Te dije que le gustabas

Draco negó con la cabeza todavía incredulo y se adentró a la mansión. Solo entonces miró el pequeño regalo que el moreno le había dado. Era un pequeño dije en forma d entrelazadas, supuso que eran sus apellidos.

Y sonrió

Esperaba con ansias saber el resultado de todo ese cortejo. Si Potter llegaba hasta el final de éste, mostraría ser una pareja digna de él, rico, guapo, héroe e interesado en ser su pareja. Si no, ya podía irse preparando para el crucio que Draco le lanzaría por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Pansy seguía riendo y Draco no sabía porque. No obstante al mirarse en el espejo de su habitación, frunció el ceño y comprendió la razón. Su bufanda era roja. Roja gryffindor.

Mientras la desenredaba, se dió cuenta que antes de darle el dije, Potter había intercambiado las bufandas. Una costura fina en letras doradas, decía lo siguiente:

_Propiedad de Harry Potter_

Sabía lo que significaba. Cuando dos estudiantes de Hogwarts se hacían novios intercambiaban bufandas y las usaban todo el tiempo. Se sonrojó y la volvió a dejar en su cuello.

Si iba a ser declarado como propiedad de Potter, más le valía al moreno esforzarse y hacerlo feliz.

_Después de todo, si funcionaba, Draco se encargaría de hacerlo feliz a él._


End file.
